Beyond Those Emerald Eyes- REVAMP
by JJJester
Summary: Have you ever hit the point of no return? Where the verbal abuse makes you leave everything you know behind? Starfire hit that point and nothing between her and the Teen Titans will be the same again. A revamp of a story by LillySweetheart. Rated M for verbal and slight physical abuse coarse language and some light fluff. Technically a crossover. Since I add Batman and friends.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Howddddyyyy Ho! LOL- It's ya girl JCubed but you can call me JC or JJJ. Now I don't own TT or even the plotline for the wonderful shit I'ma about to hitcha with. LillySweetheart is the original writer of 'Beyond Those Emerald Eyes'- however, I was dissatisfied with how it was written. So I (with her being notified) have revamped it in my own image. Her OC- Lexi is still all there as well as the kick ass plot. The only differences will be that I will add some script and some more locations. Starfire will mention Tamaran often and I have included the mascot: Silkie. So..there is a lot of differences, but I have kept true to what she put out. The original story is at:** **s/9990069/1/beyond-these-emerald-eyes** **. Now- sit back, relax and let my soothing words take ya on a journey of heartache, redemption and true love.**

 **Disclaimer: Just in case you didn't get it: I OWN NOTHING. And there will be some minor domestic abuse. If that distresses you- you can go to chapter two. The story will make sense regardless. Well...maybe not as well but yea.**

Chapter 1:

Once upon of time I was happy. I had loving friends who cared for me, a warm home and a city I loved to protect. That all changed when Lexi arrived. Misappear, as she was otherwise known had the ability to turn invisible. But it felt like she turned ME invisible, into a figment of everyone's past. I became a nuisance, my innocence being a hindrance. Very quickly I learned to not talk much in my stilted english as it annoyed them. I only ate when everyone else was gone, for they had taken to taunting my eating habits. Lexi was so direct, snatching away Robin's affections for me before we could ever start the budding love between us. Looking back, I regret letting her and then them walk all over me. It started small- to go clean up the kitchen after dinner, to make sure everything was clean and orderly. Eventually it got to the point where I was being neglected and treated little better than a slave. The kindness in my fellow Titan's eyes cooled, hardened and became bitter. Well that is only partly true. Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy grew mean and uncaring but Raven only grew pained. Due to the connection we shared during the time in which we switched bodies, she felt all of my emotions on a more severe level. She did not say anything but certainly did not participate either. I was no longer Starfire and was one day called one of the most dreaded word in the universe: Troq. When Robin first uttered that phrase my life grew cloudy. He knew-they all knew what it meant. Worthless, but they said it with relish laughed as my eyes dimmed into lifeless dull emeralds. I could no longer harness the Joy of Flight- something even infants on Tamaran can do and my starbolts lacked the luster that I knew as a conditioned fighter I could expel. I was wilting and I hated it. One day Mumbo was attacking, robbing a bank. It had been so long since I was allowed to step on the battlefield that I begged to go.

"Sure...but don't get in our way you troq."

We made great haste to the bank. All was well initially, until I made the grievous mistake of firing a starbolt at Mumbo. He dodged, and Lexi got hit as a result. The fact that she was invisible probably did not help. Robin lunged for my hand and pulled me close. The battle still churned around us as he squeezed the top of my arm. I winced as fingers dug in.

"Did you hit Lexi you stupid troq!? We should have never allowed you out here!" I was preparing to reply when his other hand slammed across my face. My world grew still as I hit the ground. I looked up in despair. The others glared mutter things under their breath as Robin turned to assist Lexi. Raven made the move toward me, but had to dodge an attack from Mumbo. Tears flooded my eyes as I grabbed my cheek and stood. I had enough. I was a Princess of Tamaran and gifted fighter and I was not going to let these terrible people break me any further! With new fury I slipped out of the bank- I was sure no one even noticed my leaving. Then I stopped short at the sidewalk. Leaving- I was getting out of there. For the first time in the longest I felt some sick sense of joy. I floated and as the thought of packing my bags grabbing my little bumghorf Silkie and flying into the sky caused me to soar. I whooped in jubilation gliding toward the Tower. Seeing it in my sites I thought to go through the front door but thought of a more...easy means of entry. Balling my hand in a fist I felt a rush of elation and cold fury as my fist glowed green. With a cry of anger I blasted a hole through the window leading to the main hall. I strode into the mess I caused and smirked. Not good enough. I grabbed the couch, flinging it into the TV.

"Oh...no more video games. Poor Cyborg and Beast Boy!" I shouted into the quiet halls. I stalked to the training room- Robin's pride and joy. With a flurry of starbolts, it became a mess of destroyed punching bags, oozing metal, and debris.

"Poor Robin, however will he work out now?" With a grim chuckle I stalked to the the one room in tower I knew I shouldn't go into. Raven's room. As my bolts grew hot, I faltered. Raven did nothing to save me, but she did not condemn me either. Her books were rare and could never be replaced. I did not hate Raven, but at the same time I knew I could not stay here. I left a note stating how I did not fault her for her inactivity and how I would always care for her but never forgive what the Titans have done to me. I left the room with a sniff, the weight of my decision hitting me, making me feel guilty. It flew away as I remembered the slap, Robin's back turning, the glares. I began packing what little clothes I had. Lexi had taken up much of the residence area of the tower, and as a result one day my things 'vanished' to make room for hers. I stripped off my standard purple dress and felt the load that was always on my chest grow lighter. I put on some dark wash jeans with rips interspersed through the fabric, and a purple top that said 'Queen' It may have been Lexi's but at that point I no longer cared. She was no queen and I was closer to that then she would ever be. A leather jacket and some black high tops completed the outfit. I called for Silkie, the only thing that kept me sane. He growled happily and slid into my arms. As I grabbed my bag and started to walk back out of the hole I created, I turned and surveyed the tower that I had called home since I fell to Earth. I felt sad for a second and even considered not leaving but shrugged. "They will get on just fine without me. And just so nobody gets this wrong..." My eyes turned green as I wrote Goodbye on the wall. I turned and flew out of the window, wondering where to go from here. I had one idea of a place I knew that no one would look. With a smile, I flew toward the only city in the world I know that is always cloaked in rain.

 _While Starfire flew farther away from her past, the Titans apprehended Mumbo. They all cheered with optimism, except for Raven who seemed to grow more and more agitated the closer they got to the Tower._

" _What's wrong Rae? We got the bad guy, everything is fine! We should celebrate with pizza!" Beast Boy said with a laugh._

" _Something is just not sitting right with me. I have a feeling that something terrible is about to happen." Raven muttered. They ignored her mutters and continued arguing about what type of pizza they should get. As they walked into the main hall of the tower a collective gasp was heard and then silence._

" _What the hell happened to the tower? Who destroyed my tower?" Cyborg yelled as he ran toward the TV. The couch was through the front of it and the cracks were large and ugly. The rest of them split up to see if there was any more damage. One buy one they yelled out what they had found.  
_ " _The training room is a wreck!"_

" _The Troq's clothes are gone!"_

" _So is Silkie man." Lexi, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin reconvened in the main hall to stare at the huge letters on the wall. Goodbye- written with the precision of a laser._

" _That dirty useless Troq. She did-"_

" _No. You all did this. Each and every one of you idiots." Everyone turned to see Raven hovering behind them. Her hood was uncharastically down and she was clenching a sheet of paper. She raised her head pinning each of her comrades with a glare._

" _I did as well. By not acting when I saw what you all were doing. She had nothing but love for all of us. She cared and took the verbal abuse day after day. I am surprised it took her this long. I am surprised that she didn't kill us. I would have, but it's still not in her nature. We should be ashamed of ourselves." With that final statement she floated back out of the hall toward her room. Right before the door closed, she stops._

" _Oh, and her name...is Starfire." The silence in the aftermath of her monotone tirade reverberated through the semi destroyed room. The four titans left within the room seem clueless as to what to do._

I flew, the wind pushing my hair out of my face, when I felt the first drop of rain. I don't know why I came to Gotham, but it was the only place I could think of where they would not look for me. I was exhausted. Physically I was fine but mentally and emotionally I was strained. It's not everyday you flip your shit and destroy a superhero's tower. I sighed and gave a small smile as Silkie looked up at me. "It's ok little one. We will find someone who can assist us here I promise." I sat down at the edge of a building. The rain seeped into my jeans making me shiver and have the overwhelming urge to sneeze. I knew I should I have gotten out of the rain, but I also knew that i was in no shape to fly. My twisted joy at leaving had worn off replaced with the fear of being in a new city completely unprepared for what was within.

"Hey little kitty, what are you doing getting all wet?"

I jumped as Catwoman walked out from the shadows. I sighed with some hesitant relief. It wasn't a bad guy, and that was good since I didn't think I had it in me to fight, but this was Catwoman- Batman's long time lover.

"I needed a change of scenery. The other Titans...no. The Titans have turned out to be less than hospitable and I no longer wanted to reside there." This was the truth more or less. She smirked as she got closer, her natural walk a seductive sway.  
"Well that is just terrible. As much as I would like to stay and chat, you caught me at a really bad time. I just picked up these really nifty diamond, and it just matches my collection purr-fectly.."

"I don't think you'll be able to keep that diamond Catwoman." Catwoman and I turned toward the voice. On top of the water tower, was Batman. He hopped down and snatched the diamond from her hands.

"I thought you were stopping this. No more stealing right Selina?" She began to pout, which to me seemed so surreal.  
"C'mon Bruce. I picked it up from some thugs who robbed the jewelry store down the street. I was going to put it back. I have enough trinkets anyway." Seemingly satisfied with this answer Batman turned to me. I sat up even straighter.

"So Robin, has forgotten his manners while away from Gotham huh? That is fine. You can come home with me and Selina. I am sorry my adopted son has caused you so much trouble." I stood relief overwhelming my ability to talk for a few brief seconds. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I said: "Thank you." We all disappeared into the night.

 **Thank you for reading Chapter one of Beyond Those Emerald Eyes- REVAMP. If you have any question comments or concerns please do not hesitate to send me a review or PM. I will look at all of them and post ones that I plan on addressing. No trolls please. And if you reallly feel some type of way about his idea of people modding an already made fan fic...don't read it. Much love to all.**


	2. Chapter 2- Old Faces New Places

**A/N: What is gucci walla walla readers? It's the writer JC. This story idea is owned by LillySweetheart who has been notified of this revamp. TT does not belong to either of us and neither does the kickass heroes of Gotham. Lexi aka MisAppear does belong to Lilly however, (and if she does not, I am so sorry. I googled Lexi and her superhero name and only got pornstars...I don't think that that's where she got the idea from...or maybe she did ;) ) Anyway this is Chapter two and I hope ya love it!**

Four years have passed since I was taken under Batman and Catwoman's wing. I have grown in so many ways. I no longer have my odd way of speaking and have become quite aware of many Earthly customs. I dyed my hair mostly black but kept streaks of my natural hair color. I don't like the fact that I had to dye it, but then my natural fiery hair is so damn obvious that people would be able to find me easily. I have filled out even more, and almost beat out Selina when it comes to looks. green eyes rest comfortably below stunningly arched eyebrows and pouty curvebow lips that have won over many clients. By day I model, sing, dance and dj under a subsection of Bruce's company- Starry Looks. It does pretty well and Selina is my manager. At night, I am one of his-Batman's- many dark vigilantes- the Black Angel. With black combat boots, fingerless gloves that could withstand my starbolts, leather pants and a corset top I blend into the night. My eyes covered with a mask quite like Zorro's, most Gotham crooks fear the green lights in the shadows of the night. I made friends with Barbara, who taught me a bit about computers and helps me train occasionally. When Catwoman, Batgirl, and I get together, we are a force to be reckoned with. However, more often than not I fly solo- something about groups makes me uneasy. I still feel the Joy of Flight as I have made a new family here in Gotham. Alfred feels so much like Galfore, in his unwavering kindness and wisdom. Speaking of Galfore, I took Silkie there a couple of years ago. He was quite surprised at my changes but knew deep down that I was still his daughter. He openly expressed his distaste at the Titans after I told him what happened but seemed to be placated by the fact that I had happily moved on. My K'norfka took Silkie, and promised that I could visit him whenever I wished. It saddened me a bit to let Silkie go- but I was neglecting him with all of my training and late night crime fighting. Every morning is the same though- early rising at six, (although it never really bugs me, I rise at the crack of dawn regardless) to train with Bruce and Barbara then whatever gig or shoot I have to go to. Afterwards I come home, change and then patrol. It's a tedium that I appreciate. Today however- something felt off. The training went off without a hitch. I showered and reapplied the dye in my hair. I sighed, knowing it was one of the many necessary evils of living here. As I came down to eat breakfast I noticed that everyone seemed tense. Alfred wasn't his usual charming self and Bruce kept grinding his teeth subconsciously. I began to get annoyed and after I sipped down the last of my tea I decided to broach the subject myself.

"So, what's going on Bruce? You seem more pensive than usual." He sighed and shook his head. "Well Dick is coming." I stalled for a moment, then continued collecting up my plate. "That does not concern me. He can come here if he wishes." I walked into a kitchen, quickly placing my dishes on the counter before I broke them. Alfred came up behind me and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "It's all right Kori. A lot has changed in the past four years. You are no longer who they knew." I took a deep breath and smiled. Alfred is right. I hugged and placed a kiss on his warm cheek. With a skip I raced to my room to change...yet again for the first of many performances I am doing tonight. I decided on a white beanie with my company's logo- a star shining in the empty sky. With that, a shredded t-shirt over top a tank top, some light colored skinny jeans and some black hi-tops completed my retro hippie dj ensemble for the evening. I smiled into the mirror and was about to leave my room when I heard Bruce call my name.  
"Coming!"

 _While Kori was getting prepared for her day, Alfred had informed Bruce and Selina that the Teen Titans had arrived. Led by Nightwing, the group had become fractured over the years. Raven rarely if ever kept conversation with the other, decidedly sequestering herself in her room to get away from the fact that she chased away one of the kindest people she knew. Cyborg and Beast Boy stayed as close as ever, promptly ignoring what Raven did, chalking it up to Raven being a 'moody bitch as usual'. They spent their days as if nothing had ever and Lexi continually had ups and downs as Nightwing felt increasingly guilty over Starfire's leaving and the idea that he was the catalyst that started it all. Lexi, however was annoyed that the 'Troq', as she still called Starfire, had such a sway over her boyfriend. They spent their time in either a peaceful moment or raging arguments that shook the Tower._

" _I just don't see why we have to go visit Batman, is all! Gotham is so spooky!" Lexi whined. She had been pouting the entire ride. Raven ignored it by immersing herself in a book. Beast Boy rolled his eyes as he snacked on some tofu and Cyborg turned up the radio in hopes to drown out the impending argument._

" _I need to go see my father, and you just have to deal with it." Nightwing snapped in response. He glared out the window as he looked at this old home town. Being back in Gotham always made him feel like less of a hero. He grimaced as the car drove up the seemingly never ending driveway of the Wayne Manor. Everyone was so busy gawking at the manor, no one noticed Raven's head snap up and stare at one room in particular._

 _Alfred opened the door to the five, smiling his trademark smile._

" _Master Dick.." This was met to giggles by Beast Boy and Cyborg, "...and guests. Please come in. I believe Master Bruce and Mistress Selina are in the foyer." He motioned in the direction that the room was located and started to lead the way. Bruce stood to meet his guests._

" _Hi son, how are you doing?"_

 _Nightwing shrugged his shoulders. "Had better days. Came to relax for a few days. Got some of the other Titans to watch Jump City while we are gone. What is going on with you?" He paused and then addressed his adoptive father's girlfriend._

" _Hi Selina." She grinned a wide smile before waving languidly. She checked her watch and then excused herself. Bruce smiled slightly after her before answering Nightwing's question. "Well we all have been doing good. Just recently stopped Mr. Freeze, who was trying to steal a rare blood diamond that was on exhibit here. Barbara sends her love, but she is busy! And I have a long term guest staying here. I've all but adopted her. She works as a dj and is doing a set of shows tonight- if you would like to get to know her."_

" _That sounds nice. Would you all like to go?" Nightwing asked to a chorus of yeahs and the usual silence from Raven. Speaking of Raven she seemed to keep her eyes trained on the ceiling almost as she expected something to fall from the sky. Bruce turned and stepped out into the main hall. "Kori!" They heard a faint voice shout "Coming" and thumps on the stairs._

I clumped down the stairs, wondering what Bruce was shouting for. "What's up Bruce...oh" I stopped short as the Teen Titans stepped into the main hall from the foyer. My heart gave a sudden pang at the people I once called friend and an even stronger one at the man I used to love...and still have some feelings for. He still wore a mask, and his new suit clung to every part of his body, leaving no chance for me to ignore how he grew into his attitude. I stubbornly pushed down my urge to run over and decided to play it cool.

"Who are these people Bruce? Friends of yours?" Bruce stared me down for a second and I shrugged.

"Yea, my adopted son Dick and his teammates." I walked over to each and shook their hands. When I got to Raven I fixed her with a stare that told her to be quiet. She nodded, so slightly that I barely caught it. I knew she was an empath, and probably sensed me the second she came anywhere near the house. I was glad she hadn't said anything yet. I smiled softly at her and pulled her into a hug. I did it without even thinking and before I could disentangle myself she hugged me back fiercely. I could tell she had begun to cry and I just held onto her. I finally let go, to the stares from Nightwing and the others.

"What the hell Rae? Why are you all chummy with her?" Beast Boy stepped closer to me as if trying to figure out what made me so special. Now that I had time away from them to think, I knew Beast Boy liked Raven, and just didn't know how to go about it. I decided not to say anything.  
"She looked like she needed a hug. Jealous cause she likes me so much?" I plucked the tip of his nose and laughed as he jumped back.

"Well what's up Bruce?" "They are going with you on your trip today. Let them get to know Gotham nightlife." I shrugged. I could deal with them for a while. I turned to them.

"Try to find some decent street clothes. This is a club ya know?" I started to walk up the steps when I halted.

"Yo, Raven...you can some with me. I got some old clothes your size." She lit up, if the sparkle in her eyes was any indication. I walked up with her floating behind me. When the door shut, she started firing questions at me.

"Jesus Starfire! How the hell did you get here? When? Does Batman know who you are? Do you still hate the titans?" She sunk onto my bed. "Do you still hate me?" She said the last question so softly that my heart broke a bit. She really did feel bad about the whole situation, and has been dealing with this for the past four years. I may have moved on some but she obviously hadn't. I walked over to my closet and began pulling out clothes. I had few from some model's hand me downs that didn't fit but I just kept. Barbara occasionally came with me clubbing and often needed clothes.

"To answer your questions: I got here the same day that I left the Tower. Bruce and Selina took me in and I have been here since. Of course Batman knows, and..." I paused contemplating the question. "I no longer hate them, but I feel nowhere near how I used to feel toward them." I sat down next to her. "Raven, you should know: I never hated you. I understood that as an empath you were utterly overwhelmed with all of the emotions leaking out of the others and me. I was just glad that you never turned cruel toward me. You will always be one of my closest friends." I tossed her some skintight black jeans and a purple tube top.

"We are going to give BB something to gawk at!" We shared a laugh at the sudden change in conversation and finished getting her dressed as she blushed a charming pink. She would try to deny this later, but for her happiness, I will get them together. We stepped out of my room and headed to the main hall. I was pleased to find that everyone changed appropriately into some less obvious superhero clothes. I yelled to Alfred that I was going, and he replied with his standard: "Have a good day! Stay safe." I smiled and shouted "Always!" I walked to my car- a purple Suburban, that was modded to blast my covers and dj mixes. I constantly had to promote myself. "Come on, let's go!" Cyborg and Beast Boy started arguing about who got shotgun. I smiled as thought came up.

"Cyborg can sit next to me. BB- you don't mind me calling you that, right? Sit by Raven." Ignoring his grumbling and Raven's glare I got into my car. "This will be an interesting night." I thought as I chuckled.

 **MKAY! That is Chapter Two. Obviously I am an obvi BBRae fan...obviously lol. They will get together as a minor arc during this story. I am thinking on whether or not I will involve Karen in this one. As much as I love her and Cyborg together it seems like a pretty far stretch to introduce her. Onward to Chapter 3- where Kori gets real shady with her music choices. Hope you review follow and fav.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Dynamic (or not) Reveal

**A/N: It's all good in this neighborhood! Sup readers! It's your favorite vamper JC. I am not going to lie. I have been gunning through these chapters for this story like it ain't nothing. Probably because of the gorgeous plot. This chapter will be focusing on every titan finding out who Kori is. It kinda flows like the first episode of Ouran Highschool Host Club, but better- cuz there will be shade thrown. OH! And for some reason even though Lexi was introduced as a love interest for the mean Robin, the original author (Lilly) never described her physical appearance. So, I have decided to fill in the blanks by making her the antithesis of Kori. Hopefully ya'll like how she turns out. Note:All the songs that are being played are real songs I don't own them. Last note: This is kinda like a filler chapter, so many of the plots lines (like what Kori does during her soundcheck (spoiler?)) is not told. It's supposed to be that way in anticipation of the actual performance in the next chapter. Hope you don't hate me for it.**

We made it to the club without a hitch for the most part. Cyborg and I made small talk about how my Suburban ran, while Raven and Beast Boy stammered around each other. Every so often I would look back there and smile. They were too cute. The only problem was Lexi and Nightwing. They kept arguing, and I found it super annoying. My car is my happy place, and where I keep the hype up before I perform. When they got loud and interrupted my train of thought for the third time I stopped the car.

"Listen you two! Ya'll need to cut that shit out. Like right fucking now, I got a performance to do and I would like to keep the good vibes high. One more argument and I am kicking BOTH of you out." Lexi rolled her eyes and muttered something about privilege. I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from going back there. She thought she was hot shit but she really isn't. The ice blue eyes that I thought could always cut me down with a glare seem tepid now, not even worth worrying about. She was wearing a skin tight booty shorts, and a hot pink top. Her makeup was overdone and her brown hair was piled on top of her head. Trying to look hot...she looks like a clown's whore. I snickered and then scolded myself for thinking so mean. She may have changed in the time that I have been gone. But as I saw her smack BB upside the head for a joke he made, I knew she hadn't.

Inside the club was eerily silent, given the fact that it's usually filled with people. The stage in the middle already had most of my equipment set up. Next to the stage, shouting at a whole ton of people to get this done was Selina. Wearing a beautiful three piece suit that complimented her curves perfectly, I had to whistle in appreciation at the woman who became a second mother to me. She turned and laughed.

"I am so glad you approve. Now I was thinking for the show..." She pulled me into a tirade of the order in which she thought I should perform. I thought some and decided that I would do something my own way.

"Selina...I want to make my own list for this one." She stopped short, obviously surprised. Usually I just dj out what she thinks is best. This time however, I have a point to make, even if they don't know who the point is to. She nodded briskly, kissed me on the cheek, wished me good luck and sashayed out of the room.

"So...I got to finish prepping for the show. You guys can go ahead check out the club while it's empty. Soon it will be overcrowded and you won't be able to make elbow room." I climbed up on the stage. Slipping on some headphones I got lost in the world of my craft.

With Kori's gift to roam the club the Titans did just that. Cyborg stayed close to the stage to talk about electronics with one of the stage hands, and to lift heavier items to where they needed to go. Lexi went to go sit at the bar and Nightwing reluctantly followed. Raven went to find an even quieter spot to read, while Beast Boy went after her. He still liked her but over the years they grew distant. The car ride proved to him that if he just tried he and Rae could still be friends. While Cyborg was helping the stage hands he overheard one of them say Starfire. He was so shocked he almost dropped the speaker he was carrying but quickly composed himself. Setting it down in the marked spot he wandered over to the stage hands who said it.

"Starfire? What do you mean?" The stagehand laughed at Cyborg's cluelessness. "DJ Starfire, over there. You came in with her." He pointed to Kori who was nodding, and then scribbling on a sheet a paper. "She is the face of Starry Looks- the arts company Bruce Wayne endorses. She is so cool!" Cyborg nodded absentmindedly, thinking back to earlier that day. He looked up with a jolt, startling the stage hand; who had kept talking.

"Sorry man, I had just remembered something." Cyborg now had a reason to stay close to Kori. If he was right, she had some explaining to do.

I pulled off my headphones with a satisfied frown. This list was faulty.. but the best I could do with all of the music swirling in my head. I chose to do in the first part: Apologize,They're Not Horses, They're Unicorns, Titanium, and Don't. After the ten minute break I would do the dj set: club songs to keep the flow hype like Non Stop, Hotel Room Service, and a couple of mixes by this guy I got hip to during one of my tours on the East Coast. Coolest dude on the East man, promised to do a shout out to his work. I guess I shouldn't say club songs, since all of the songs were mixed for the club...just the first set is a bit more somber. And for the final part it's requests. I think it's a pretty solid show. I stretch, then stand to go to the bar. While I am walking over there Cyborg meets me halfway.

"What up Cy?"

"Nothing much Little Lady. Just heading to the bar, and thought you would like someone to walk with." I nodded, but faltered as I saw his eyes widen a bit. Did I just fail some test I didn't know about? Whatever. I walked the rest of the way with Cyborg.

"Can I get a sweet tea, lot of ice, a burger, extra mustard and some fries?" The bartender nodded with a smile. I turned to Cyborg. "So how have you been Cyborg? This club awesome or what?" He didn't respond and just kept staring at me. I squirmed for a fraction of a second.

"So DJ Starfire? Where did you get the name?" I looked left and then behind Cyborg. Nightwing and Lexi were laughing at the other end of the bar. Lexi was sipping on some fruity drink and he was eating pretzels. I didn't want them overhearing this conversation so I told the bartender to bring my meal to the green room and motioned for Cyborg to follow. I got there and sat down.

"So what gave me away? Was it me hugging Raven in the house?" He smirked and then began to laugh. "It was you calling her Raven." I looked up, confused. "BB called her Rae, and we didn't say her full name at all. You called her Raven right off the back. That was what first got me confused. Then here, the stagehands called you DJ Starfire. That put everything together." He yanked the beanie off my head. "All that dye can't hide the fact that you are Star." I fell silent as the door opened and one of the waitresses handed me my plate. With a murmur of my thanks she went back out the door. The silence continued as I feasted on my meal. With the last bites of my burger gone I finally responded.

"Well, you found me. You want money for the damages I did- fine. You want to fight- wait until after this concert. I have made a life here, one that I am not giving up for anybody." He just looked at me, then ran toward me crushing me in a big bear hug. "Ohhhh Star, you are so stupid! We all missed you. A year after you left, we all fell apart. Me and BB still hung out but the Tower was never the same. I am so sorry Star." I wormed my way out of the hug and grimaced.

"Well that is all on you all. You had exactly you wanted. I left due to you being a real asshole. All of you, except Raven." He went to reply but I held up my hand. "Now, I don't mind you all knowing but don't think a hug and an apology will get you back in my good graces." He went to reply again, but was stopped by a knocking on the door. "Enter." One of the stagehands came in. "Everything is ready for soundcheck." "Ok tell everyone to meet me at the stage." With that the stagehand shut the door. "If you will excuse me Cyborg. I got a show to get fully prepared." I left, noting a fly on the wall. I shook my head, knowing that my confession was not just heard by Cyborg.

As Starfire left the room shaking her head, the fly that was on the wall morphed into a green young adult with his mouth gaping open. You see, when Starfire and Cyborg went into the green room, Beast Boy and Raven were on the upper floor of the club. Raven was reading and Beast Boy was staring at her. He was shocked, as it was not everyday he got to see his crush in everyday clothes. He didn't know what magic Kori worked to get Raven out of her cloak but he thanked her.

"So...whatcha reading?" Raven sighed and shut her book. "I was reading a long dead race's scientific discoveries on black magic and how it can be used to alter matter's properties... but you seem to want to talk." Beast Boy blinked in response. Usually Raven just kept her nose in her book, effectively ignoring him. "I..uh...well I don't know. We can talk about how awesome it is to finally get out of the Tower. Or how flustered I am that you are finally talking to me because when we are at home you never do, and I am really glad that you are because Cyborg is nice but I don't like Cyborg like I like you.." "WHAT!" Beast Boy froze and then went completely red. He just started blathering and ending up confessing in the worst way. He looked at Raven, and gained some confidence. Raven was just as red as he was. "I like you. A lot. Always have. You're gorgeous, smart and laugh at my jokes." He fell silent before he started blathering again and looked over the railing at the bar and saw Cyborg and Starfire going into the green room alone.

"I'ma go see what Cyborg is doing." He jumped up and hopped over the railing before Raven could even formulate a reply in her head. Sneaking into the green room as a fly, he sat on the wall just in time to hear that Kori was actually Starfire. He almost morphed back into a human over the surprise of it all, but stopped himself at the last minute. As Cyborg and Star talked he thought back to what happened before she left. Nightwing was dating Lexi, and.. they were all jerks to her. 'We legit treated her like shit. Rae was right. It was all our fault.' He felt disgusted with himself, and was about to change when he froze. A chill went over his spine as Starfire glanced in his direction. He watched as she left the room and changed back to a human. Cyborg jumped a bit but did not say anything.

"Well then...I honestly don't know what to say Cy.." Beast Boy shook his head as he looked at the closed door. Cyborg put his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "Me neither."

I walked to the center stage and addressed my stagehands. "Alright everyone. This is about to be one of our shortest shows. Be mindful that as a result we got to keep the sound and transitioning smooth. No one wants to deal with thirty minutes of technical difficulties for a fifteen minute show." A few chuckles rang through the small crowd. "Alright, let's get this soundcheck started!" I pulled my beanie off and slipped on some headphones. I glanced at Cyborg and Beast Boy as I fiddled with the songs on my controller. 'Three out of five...soon they will all know. I wonder if they all feel as guilty as Cy?' I shook my head as I turned the knobs on my crossfader all the way to the left.

"DJ STARFIRE! Let's go!" My remix of Apologize started blaring through the speakers.I relished the bass it throbbed through the ground. Sound is excellent, so I didn't have to worry about the sound quality. I paused the song.

"Ok so what I am going to want for this song..." I discussed what my show's lights needed to be the best for each song. I motioned with my hands as the stagehands timed them and practiced several times.

As Kori talked to the stagehands about lighting and smoke machines, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven all convened near the front door to the club. Raven was mad at Beast Boy for just vanishing after confessing to her. Who the hell does that? Regardless, she didn't know how to reply yet, although she knew how she felt.

"What are we going to do Rae?" Beast Boy exclaimed after restating all that happened in the green room. He seemed especially distraught, while Cyborg was quite calm. Raven shrugged her shoulders. "We'll tell Nightwing and Lexi and let them deal with it. Personally she has never had a problem with me." Cyborg nodded in agreement as Beast Boy looked on in distress. As a group they turned to the bar and looked at their leader with his girlfriend.

*Camera/ P.O.V. shift*

Nightwing internally sighed as Lexi drained the last of her Cosmopolitan. It was her fourth one and already she had turned into a giggling slurring mess, near-shouting how wonderful it was that they got to chill before the club opened. He looked over at this teammates. They all seemed to be discussing something of great interest and Beast Boy seemed extremely distraught. He lazily wondered if he should go see what was wrong, but decided not to as the three began making their move over there. Turning his head to look away, he stared at the Dj vibing on the stage. Kori- the name rolled around his head lazily. She was quite interesting- hugging Raven without hesitance, when her own teammates shied away from direct contact with the empath. Having such camaraderie with Selina, Alfred and even his hard ass father. Her hair was unnaturally dark, making him wonder if she dyed it the black and red it was. He didn't get the chance to talk to her that much, but she seemed to get along with everyone quite well. He winced- well not him and Lexi. They immediately started arguing when they got into her car. He was secretly glad she shut it down so quickly. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the negative thoughts that had followed him here from Jump City and turned to his teammates.

"What's up guys?" Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other, and then to Cyborg. He looked back and then sighed. Nightwing frowned. Just as Cyborg was about to open his mouth Lexi interjected.

"Hey you guys! Isn't this so coool? Koriin is so cool." She giggled and then hiccuped. As she stood on wobbly legs a Jamaican song came on: Non Stop. "Ohhhhh this is my favorite!" She tottered off toward the middle of the empty dance floor. Cyborg shook his head and turned back to Nightwing.

"Kori is Starfire man."

 **So that is Chapter Three! I wonder how the Titans are going to go about knowing Kori is Starfire. (Sike...I know ...kinda) I decided to keep Lexi effectively out of the loop until the next chapter, since she is the only Titan to not show remorse. Anyway- I'ma list all the songs that I used when planning out this scene and the next chapter. Special thanks to my best friend BOOM. (Yeah that's his real name, wanna fight about it?) He made it so I wasn't a complete moron about all things DJ wise. Still stupid, just not a COMPLETE moron. TY for reading- Review Fav Follow!**

 **Part 1 of the Set:**

 **1\. watch?v=62NOGfQCGF4**

 **Dj Antoine- APOLOGIZE**

 **2\. watch?v=2a7M4U6F3t4**

 **Bayside- they're not horses, they're unicorns**

 **3\. watch?v=tATCmLjhVC4**

 **Titanium - David Guetta ft. Sia (Si Senor Dubstep Remix)**

 **4\. watch?v=dzdLSX0QK3M**

 **Ed Sheeran - Don't (Don Diablo Remix)**

 **Part 2:**

 **1\. watch?v=SviZhEw3LJc**

 **Gyptian NonStop**

 **2\. watch?v=Y2oT3e5AHBs**

 **Pitbull - Hotel Room Service (Dancehall Club Mix)**

 **3\. watch?v=4HWddNrRKcA**

 **DJ Dizzy-Tweety Bird 2k13 (Shakeoff Track)**

 **4\. watch?v=I2-uTZam4PQ**

 **My Pussy Pops Severely [Baltimore Club Remix] DJDizzy_ duhgreatone #Vine**

 **And finally the requests- now I actually asked people about this one**

 **Requests**

 **1\. watch?v=tjjIWpGRMf0**

 **ODESZA - Light (feat. Little Dragon) Requested by Clifford the Big Red Dog**

 **2\. watch?v=BKV8tmZvmiM**

 **P!nk - Raise Your Glass (Riddler Big Room Club Mix) Requested by Capt. Devynn "KevEdd" Shipper**

 **3\. watch?v=W2gpgtW2Kqo**

 **Habits (Stay High) - Tove Lo (Dark Intensity Club Mix) Requested by Mamma Domo**

 **4\. watch?v=pvnaivYjXkM**

 **Miguel- Vixen Requested by Hanna 2 Fly Banana**

 **5\. watch?v=HFCi-DnEDHM**

 **[NEW ARTIST]** **주영** **(JooYoung) - Call You Mine Requested By Selena Sexy Bambina**


	4. Chapter 4: It Will Last Longer

**A/N: Ello Baby, Did ya miss me? Cuz I missed all of you gorgeous readers! Between some serious bull at my job, familial activities and em trying to enhance my life I barely get time to read anymore! But it's ok, I'm back...for the moment. It's the author (DUH) and I got to tell ya, Chp. 4 everything will come to light- BBRae and Kori's confronted on her past. In what way? Well it won't be no fun if I tell you! Read on readers- read on.**

" _What?" Nightwing stood up in a rush, before looking to the DJ nodding to a comment from a stagehand. 'She certainly looks like Star. But...Star is...no" He voiced his thoughts out loud. Cyborg shook his head._

" _She told me himself man, BB was there too, and even Raven admits it." Cyborg jams his thumb at the solemn empath. "She decided not to tell anybody." Raven rolled her eyes as all of her male teammates looked at her._

" _If you left four years ago and was suddenly found, would you want one of your ex-friends blabbing on about finding you? She requested my silence and I gave it to her." She shrugged and flew off toward the VIP room she was in earlier. Beast Boy smiled and followed Raven, while Cyborg stayed behind to gauge Nightwing's reaction._

" _You know, she never said she didn't forgive us. She said that a hug and an apology wasn't going to fix things...but it's a damn good start." Cyborg smiled, turned Nightwing around and gently pushed him toward the stage._

I sighed with relief as I grabbed a water bottle from the ground. This show was going to be utterly spectacular. I scanned the room to notice Nightwing walking over to the stage. As I replaced my headphones with my beanie, I internally grimaced. When I told Cyborg he could tell whoever he wanted, I thought I would have more time to pull my thoughts together. I hopped off of the stage just as he got to the front of the stage. This close, I couldn't help but blush. He was still as cute as I remembered. His hair was dark and long. I wondered what color his eyes were underneath his sunglasses and then cursed myself for even wondering. Wearing a black hoodie and some dark wash jeans, he easily blended in with the standard clubber in Gotham. He made me feel fuzzy, and I struggled to stamp out the urge to remove his glasses to see his eyes, just once. He tormented me for years, caused my transformation. I was no longer innocent.

"You know, you're gonna look like a real... _dick_...if you wear those sunglasses during the night." I forced a laugh trying to avoid the conversation I knew was coming. He looked unamused, as he grabbed my arm.

"Can I talk to you?" Although it sounded like a request, the fact that he started pulling my arm and forcing me out the door, I knew it was more of a demand. As the afternoon, darkened to evening I took a moment to admire the city I had come to call home. The gothic buildings had a cool distinction to it and the more modern building sprinkled throughout looked more unique as a result. I turned to my former teammate and leader and sighed. He didn't say anything.

"You want to take a picture? It'll last longer." I rolled my eyes at his continued silence. "So...get whatever is on your chest off of it. I got to get changed for this performance. Doors open in.." I looked at my watch. "Thirty minutes."

He seemed annoyed that I just timed his tirade but I was annoyed that this even had to take place.

"Star why did you bail on us and in that manner? We were a team..." I started laughing, and he had the good sense to stay quiet. I looked around to see if the other Titans came out, and when I didn't find any, looked back to him.

"We..." I motioned to him and then myself, "were a team? You are so full of shit I am surprised they don't call you Fly Boy. We stopped being a team the second Invisi-bitch in there sucked your cock. You treated me like gum you stepped in and after that slap, over a simple mistake...I was done." I clenched my fists as I thought about that day. It still irked me and Bruce said more than once I should let it go, but it was where I got most of my righteous fury nowadays. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish, and it was satisfying. "Anyway...I have to go change. Deal with your guilty conscience on your own." I stalked back inside, ignoring his stuttering and stammering. I headed into the back and into the room the stagehands marked for wardrobe. Shedding my clothes I walked over to the rack, pondering my choices. Just as I was about to choose a red top with the words 'DJ Star' on the front, a lamp flew toward the back of my head. I dodged it and it crashed into the far wall.

"So, you're finally going to say something. I thought you were just going to sit there like a Peeping Tomette. Creepy, but flattering." I turned to see Lexi, red-faced and clearly drunk. I sighed again, scratching my head. When the silence continued, I started putting on the shirt. "So...is there anything I can help you with?"

"Stay away from my boyfriend, you psycho alien bitch!"My head popped through the top of the shirt, as I looked around, trying to figure out who the fuck she was talking to. "I don't understand. You think I am after..." I snickered, because this situation was to surreal. That snicker turned into full blown chortling. I held onto my sides as minutes passed, the only noises being my slowly subsiding laughter and her deep breathing. I wiped a few tears from my eyes.

"You think I want Dick's dick? Ha...you must be crazy." I grabbed some shorts off the rack and shimmied into them.

"I saw you and Dick talking! He doesn't want your skinny Troq ass- he wants someone with some meat on her bones." I looked over at her and rolled my eyes, before slipping on my red hi-tops.

"Now...I don't want Nightwing, I don't want the Titans back, I don't even want Jump City." I stalked to the door. I made eye contact with her to drive my next point clear. "However, you call me Troq again, and I will beat you black and blue across Gotham. Try me bitch, and you will get beat." I walked to the stage, still shaking. I closed my eyes and did some of the deep breath exercises Barbara taught me my first year in Gotham. I was almost fully calm, when Lexi brushed past me. "Stupid troq..." she muttered. I froze and then saw red. I was so tempted to grab her by that ratty bun and yank her into a fight she wouldn't forget...but I had a show to do. I squeezed my hands into a fist and then released them. I will channel it into my performance. The bar hands did a final sweep of the bar and the bouncers set in their signature glare.

"Open the doors! Let's get this show on the road!" With that shout, the stagehands assigned to door watch opened them, letting the horde of excited Gotham citizens come rushing in. I sat behind the board on the stage, mentally running through the program. I was about to stand when I felt a buzzing in my back pocket. Looking at the screen I saw it was Alfred. All of my lingering anger subsided as I answered the phone.

"Hi, Alfred..."

 _As the rush of Gotham citizens settled in, they were distraught to find out that one of the best VIP rooms in the club was already taken. The room that overlooks the entire bar was taken by five young adults who had the door closed. Inside of that room however, more than one change was taking place._

 _Cyborg was tinkering with a mini speaker one of the stage hands gave him. It had the habit of fizzing out when the bass got too loud, and since Cyborg has a lot of fun with any mechanical tinkering he thought he would give it a go. His human eye narrowed in faux concentration as he twisted and snipped wires. Truth be told, he could have had this fixed in like two minutes, but didn't want to leave Nightwing and Lexi by themselves. Beast Boy and Raven would be no help, as they had officially broke the bonds of friendship and were flitting around the idea of steady dating. Beast Boy would occasionally whisper something in Raven's ear, only to have her blush. She remained her steadfast silent self, but would type something out on her phone. They already told Cyborg who engulfed them both in a bone smashing hug. Now if he could only get Karen back in Jump City...He sighed and went back to being 'super concentrated' on his tinkering._

 _Nightwing went to the door of the room, and accepted the tray of drinks from the waitress. He looked warily down at three glasses of amber liquid on it. He normally did not indulge, but interacting with Sta- Kori, had him pretty shaken. She had become a tough cookie while she was away, not easily smiling and easily laughing off his tirade. Thinking back on it, he knew it was a weak argument to begin with. He knew they had treated Star like crap, but he had just hoped Star would just brush it off...like she always did. 'She always forgave me, but she's right. This time I went too far. I may never get her forgiveness, I am not even sure I should.' He stood still, so engulfed in his thoughts he did not see his girlfriend come up to him._

" _Can you believe that skanky bitch?" Lexi paused her drunken slur to grab yet another drink. Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy ignored her, but Nightwing, who was already in a bad mood decided to entertain her._

" _Who is this skanky bitch you are talking about?" He took a sip of the drink, wincing as it burned a path down his throat. His mucus lining will hate him in the morning, he joked internally. "Troq...or should I say, Koriii. She thinks she is such hot shit, just because she is the face of a company. That bitch just needs to stay away from all of us. She was a loser and was dragging us down." Lexi looked around, slightly puzzled. Usually by now, one of the male Titans would usually agree with her. Instead, BB was making googly eyes with the creepy chick who lived in the Tower,(in her inebriated state, Lexi couldn't even remember her name) and Cyborg was playing with yet another wrapped her arm around Nightwing's neck, forcing herself into his lap._

" _Aren't I right baby? She is such a little useless shit." Lexi was infuriated as Nightwing abruptly stood._

" _I think the show is about to start. Let's go watch Kori perform." The other Titans quickly jumped up, chattering about how excited they were about Kori performing, leaving a drunk and very angry Lexi behind on the chair Nightwing was sitting on._

 **(Hi ya'll. Quick FYI: While DJ Star/Kori is performing the font will be different as it is third person omniscient. There will be breaks in between these fonts as there will be breaks in between the sets. So just so you don't get confused: Bold is me, regular is Kori Italic is another POV and this new font is 3rd person omniscient. TY for your patience. ON WITH THE SHOW! )**

A hush slowly fell over the crowd as the lights darkened over the stage. The guests with the sharper eyes noted a figure seemingly falling through the sky toward the stage. As the figure got closer to the floor, a lone light shined onto it. As the figure was fully illuminated a, cheer swept through the crowd as Kori was fully seen. Her trademark beanie was gone, and her hair flowed wildly down her back. The red shirt she had on glowed, almost ethereally as the hot beams glowed down upon her. Her legs were like caramel, flowing from the tight shorts she wore. Her hi tops matched and complimented her outfit perfectly. The crowd once again fell silent as Kori fiddled with her switchboard. Without warning she turned one of the knobs all the way to the left. In complete tandem with her movements, smoke flowed off the stage and toward the very front rows of the crowd. They shivered in equal parts anticipation and as the man made vapor flowed over their exposed skin cooling it.

" _I am holdin' on your rope got me ten feet off the ground.."_ The crowd began swaying as the beat for Apologize reverberated over the speakers. The crowd began to writhe in place as they surged closer to the stage, halted only by the security, and the metal gates. Many of the concert goers would later say that DJ Star often looked up at a guy in the crowd, but would eventually be convinced otherwise. The smoke stopped flowing as the last note faded off only to be replaced by an angry voice " _You're pulling out your teeth/ And I'm the Novacaine you pump in your cheek."_ Most of Kori's die hard fans were confused. It was so much darker than her usual mixes, but at the same time, it felt right. She always had her guard up during shows, and now it was gone. The lights that once illuminated Star flashed everywhere but her. Occasionally you would catch a glimpse of her face. It was contorted into one of anger but also pain, as if blaming one's self for a great misdeed. The lights dimmed. As the lights again turned on, this time in a hypnotizing shade of blue, the crowd noted that Kori also did a costume change. As she nodded her head to a beat not yet flowing over the speakers the crowd heard a faint voice calling for them to fire away. Out of nowhere one onlooker shouted: "It's Titanium!" Much to the joy of all there, minus four very uncomfortable looking people on the VIP deck overlooking the stage. As the last bass drop faded into nothingness, all they heard was Kori say: "For all the heartbreakers out there." She started nodding her head. " _Don't...Don't fuck with my love."_ The crowd went wild and started clapping along with the beat. The club was filled to capacity and was started to get hot as bodies moved alongside with each other in tandem. From the upper floors you could see one couple dancing together laughing as a tall black guy nodded his head to the beat quietly murmuring the different sounds in the song's beat. They seemingly shrugged off their earlier awkwardness with the song choice. A young girl with mixed colored hair came out of the VIP room to try to dance with the silently brooding guy with shades on, but he ignored her. He was focusing on the performance below. With a flourish and a cowbell, the song ended. As the crowd roared and screamed for Kori, she wiped the sweat of her brow. "Ok ladies and gentleman! We will be taking a five minute break in which you can tweet what songs you would like to hear! Tweet #StarIRequest and the song! I will choose five from the pack and play them!" With the deafening roar in front of her, Kori bowed with a flourish and walked to the back area of the stage. After the crowd dispersed to tweet, talk to friends or get some food she floated up to the VIP area.

I knocked on the door to the VIP room. The door opened to a bone shattering hug, and as I gasped for breath, all I could hear was "Yeah! Kori that was awesome!" I smiled after I caught my breath. Grabbing a water bottle I sat down on one of the couches in the room.

"So I take it you liked the first set? Good, although I must warn you the next set is a bit more...dance than message." BB nodded, although he seemed a little preoccupied with Raven. He looked at her and then shouted, "I'll be right back, Raven needs some water!" I smirked, shocked and impressed with how quickly those two seemed to get together. All they needed was a push. I made eye contact with Rae and winked. She rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. This was so out of character for her, that I froze for a second. Love has been good to her. Cyborg noticed our little non-verbal conversation and laughed. "Well, Kori that was some show you put on out there! Crowd was eating it up!" I smiled as I stood. Opening my drink and draining it in three large swallows, I cracked my knuckles.

"Well wait until the next set, you will love it." I walked to the door and opened it, just as BB went to do the same. As he handed the water bottle to Raven, I came to a decision based on what Alfred said to me on the phone earlier. He said something like the past will end up consuming you if you let it. With that in mind I stopped and said: "You know...I forgive you Cyborg and Beast Boy. I could never fault you for falling in line behind your leader. So... you can call me Star." I walked out and flew back stage to the wardrobe to change for the next set.

 **SOOOO...Don't hate me mkay? But I have to stop it here for editing purposes. This chapter is already five whole pages. FIVE, and to be honest I like the cliffy cliff of the cliff hanger as you wait to see how the Titans react to this development. Also...I have a special cameo from one of the people who requested a song in our last chapter- The Capt.! Get ready for her special brand of awesomeness, cuz it will be coming in hot. R &R **

**P.S. Isn't BBRae so cute! (0/0) sigh. AND I EVEN AM PUTTING IN CYBEE. #Everyoneishappy**

 **P.P.S. Wow...took me so long to finish editing that it's Halloween. HAPPY HALLOWEEN.**


	5. Chapter 4 and a half

**Ollo dahlings, would you like a spot of tea? I would, actually. Anywho, this is chapter 4.5 where the second and third set of DJ Star's performance is done...I think that is it. I mean usually these things are much longer. . . Well enjoy! ^.^ (I know that in the first part of this chapter, I mention Karen AKA Bumble Bee the leader of the Titans East. She will not appear in this chapter, and won't appear in the story until the circumstance that I want her to appear in comes to be.)**

I opened the door to the wardrobe, grabbing a yellow dress that stop mid-thigh. It was covered with stars, some that glowed in the dark. Grabbing some yellow high tops, I walked back to the stage.

The crowd milled around impatiently waiting for the next set. No one was paying attention the stage, or the small stars floating in mid air. Everyone jumped, and a few people even screamed as a deep voice told them to " _Stop! Tick like a clock!"_ The club quickly regained it's composure as a few dim lights began to flash different colors. Kori nodded in tandem to the beat, dancing in place as she watched the crowd. Up in the VIP room, the couple was dancing along with the beat,albeit a bit awkwardly, as they had not gotten used to the realm they now resided in. The purple haired girl blushed as her green haired companion placed his hands on her hips. They, lost in their own world ignored their brooding friend and his girlfriend's whining. Their cybernetic friend quickly left the room, in the search of a drink and a reason to get away from the argument that was brewing. The next song flowed through the speakers seamlessly starting into screwing a stranger in a " _Hotel, motel, or Holiday Inn!"_

 _With Nightwing's last defense and distraction other than his girlfriend gone, he stammered out some lame excuse that he couldn't hear the music well. Stepping out into the hot hallway he breathed a sigh of relief. Nightwing sat on the edge of the railing of the steps that led down to the main floor of grinding clubbers. He was slightly annoyed and even more hurt that Star forgave Beast Boy and Cyborg, and even Raven but not him. It forced him to think about how bad he treated Starfire. The taunts the jests, the overwhelming sense of entitlement. He shook his head roughly and resigned himself to watching everyone around him have fun. He noted that his girlfriend followed him out and internally sighed._

" _What's up Lexi?" She sat on the first step and pouted. She was beyond annoyed with the stupid bitch down there spinning the beats. Everybody loved her for some reason. All she saw was the same greedy chick that bent to her will all those years ago. She had to admit that she grew some backbone while she was away but she wasn't as tough as Lexi. Lexi turned to her boyfriend and tried to smirk sexily._

" _Well baby, I wanted to know if we could go somewhere else? Everyone else is so busy, and this place is loud. I want you to myself for awhile." She held her breath as Tweety Bird 'What kind of fool listens to this trash?' blared through the room. Nightwing sighed and hopped off the railing. "Let's go dance babe. I am sorry that I was neglecting you." Lexi purred with delight as Nightwing escorted her down into the mass of people._

The crowd milled around the front of the stage as the last notes faded away. Kori looked out into the crowd as there was some shoving from the back. She shrugged and played the next song, unable to stop grinning as the girl on the track repeatedly asked the crowd why were they mad- did their pussy not pop severely? Many people began to mutter angry tones under their breath as a couple forced themselves toward the front of the room. Many people got ready to confront the short girl pushing her way through but faltered as they saw the man behind her. His faced was set into a permanent scowl, and he seemed to snarl at anyone who made eye contact with him. With the last notes fading shouting Dj Dizzy- Kori said "Keep an eye out for this guy everyone! Dizzy makes life loud! Now... we got the list of requests!" She looked at the list handed to her during the previous song. "First up- Light- by Odesza, requested by ClifftheBigReddog. You got it!" The dulcet tones rolled over the crowd as couples quickly wrapped their significant other in their arms. She stepped away from the soundboard and walked toward the bar.

With everyone vibing to this sweet song, I knew I had about 4 minutes before I had to be back on the stage.

"Hey can I get a drink? Um... just some ice water." With a nod from the bartender I knew my wish had been heard. I nodded in tandem with the beat. It really was a beautiful song. Grabbing my drink, I accidentally bumped into someone, spilling my drink on them. "Oh no! I am so sorry." I began to frantically grab napkins as the young woman laughed off my nerves.

"I'll be fine! You go on ahead, the song will almost be over!" I nodded gratefully and told her to drop by my dressing room after the show. With the grace that only a sober person surrounding by drunks could have, I got back up on the stage as the lasts notes faded away, and couples were making the decision to separate to hear the rest of the show, or leave to continue the party...elsewhere.

"So... on with the requests! We got one from DevtheCapt. with Raise Your Glass by Pink! Let's get people asking questions- with our riddler mix! Let's get the party started right!" _Raise your glasss...For me!_ The strobe lights pulsed in rhythm to the song as one woman shouted to her friend that she 'Not only was this her song, but that she is getting the chance to hang out with Dj Starfire after the show!' The entire club had its own heartbeat as it rocked into the wee hours of the morning. A big guy who many of the Gotham citizens either recognized as Cyborg or was too drunk to care, kindly moved out of the way as he got closer to the front. The man tapped the scowling man with the rough and tumble girlfriend on the shoulder. Those in the immediate area took a collective breath, fearing violence might spawn, but with a short discussion between the two males, the bigger of the two left the club. The club began to clap along with the song, stopping as it got too fast for them to keep up with. Before they could even realize the song changed. "This person got wickedly specific. She wanted DJ Dark Intensity's mix of Habits, requested by DommoLover. Your wish is my command!" DJ Kori started dancing behind the sound board, feeling the depth of the lyrics a bit more than she wanted to admit. The couple in the VIP room stopped dancing and just seemed content talking. The last " _oh, oh"_ signaled the end of the song. DJ Star looked at the next song on the list and smirked. "Ok...this one is for a couple that was trying to hide their love for a long time! BB and Rae- ya better dance to this one! Miguel's Vixen, requested by HannatheLover!" She smiled up into the VIP room, knowing that her friends are struggling to look at each other. She continued to cheese although it faltered when she made eye contact with a person in the crowd. She shook her head and flowed into the last song of the night. "For the lovers...the last song is for you. Call You Mine by Joo Young requested by SexxySelena246!" During the song, the couple in front of the stage seemed to argue as the girl kept trying to entice the male into some more fun, but he seemed stubborn in his idea to not have any fun. The crowd began to disperse, some questioning how they would get home, some enjoying the last song getting in that last dance, and some thinking to move on to another club.

I stretched my back, popping my knuckles, as the last dregs of the crowd disappeared. I noted that Cyborg left already, Raven and Beast Boy were still up in the VIP room. I looked around for the woman I bumped into. She was still standing by the bar. I walked over to her, a smile on my face.

"So... how was it Capt?" She turned and squealed.

"It was so good DJ Star!" She grabbed me in for a hug and halted for a second. "Oh...sorry, I did not mean to be so forward..." I shrugged off her apologies. "It's fine. Call me Kori, it's the least I can offer for spilling my drink on you, Ms...?" The woman, with the curly fro, glasses and brilliant smiled and replied. "My name is Devynn. This is so cool. I never imagined that I would be able to do all of this!" I laughed and ordered a glass of water. In the corner of my eye, I could see that Richard and Lexi were standing around, obviously waiting for me to give them a ride or something. Ignoring them, I quickly made friends with Devynn. Turns out she was one of my favorite fanfic authors, and I told her as such.

"I am so spoiled because of you. You are so quick with your updates, and I love KevEdd. I am such a heavy shipper for KevEdd." She laughed, and nodded. She looked at her phone and made a startled yelp.

"Geez, it is late! I got to get back to the hotel! This has been wonderful Kori." She grabbed her purse off of the bar, and made her way to the door. I waved after her, glad that I made a new fan, and met a cool author. I sighed in annoyance as I felt two pairs of eyes staring daggers into my back. I turned around slowly to see Nightwing and Lexi glaring at me. I shrugged and walked right past them toward the upper floors of the VIP room.

"They already left. They can fly home!" I sighed and turned back down the stairs, noting that the ride back, was about to be full of loud rock music. I opened the door to the club just as Nightwing and Lexi started in on something. Scratch that- SUPER LOUD.

 **SOOOO Chp. 4.5 is done. 5 is now being made and I hope ya'lll are still with me. Follow Capt. Dev as dshell99 on Fancfiction. She will not disappoint. See ya later!**


	6. Chapter 5:What did you Say?

**A/N: Hey. Don't own anything and starting now, I am shortening the length of the chapters I 'print' and put out. It takes forever for me to write and edit them, thus taking me forever to get them to you. On my other story I will put out what I have already and then implement the same change. Hope this doesn't bug ya. ONWARD**

I grit my teeth so hard, I am surprised that I don't just have dust in my mouth. I have faced ridiculous things in my life: false imprisonment, an even falser marriage by the plot of my sister, nearly dying countless times at the hands of nefarious people, and even starting my life over from scratch. But none of these trials have angered me as much as the forty five minute ride back to Wayne Manor. Lexi kept making passive aggressive statements, with Nightwing sighing loudly. I squeezed the wheel a bit tighter, glad that I requested that my car be made similar to the Batmobile. I was sure a regular steering wheel would have fractured into pieces due to the pressure. This one was...mostly intact. There are permanent grooves at ten and two where my hands have clenched the wheel previously. I almost began to weep in joy as I started up the winding driveway. Most of the lights in the ornate manor were off, but I knew Bruce, Selina and Alfred were still up. Night owls, all of them. It warmed my heart to see them when I got back from a rough performance, and tonight- I sighed as I looked at the two people in my car- was one of the roughest. I quickly whipped my Surban into park, and hopped out before Nightwing had unbuckled his seat belt. Opening the door I semi-yelled "I am home.. Alfred, can I please get a shot? Two fingers, Scotch." He smiled as he rounded the corner, drink already in hand. "Already ahead of you, Kori. Cyborg told me you may have had a rough night before he retired." I smiled wearily and gratefully took the drink. Hearing the door open, I chugged down the last down of my drink, and got ready to race up the stairs.

"Oh, too scared to face me now bitch?" I froze as Selina and Bruce walked through the archway leading into the foyer. I stood straighter and slowly turned. I was done, and decided to get this done now. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Selina slowly taking off her earring before Bruce shook his head. She pouted and went back into the foyer. Bruce stood, assessing if the situation needed his assistance.

"You know what? Why don't you get all of your feelings out right now Lexi? You obviously have more to say to me." I calmly stopped ten feet away from her and Nightwing. She smirked with some sort of satisfaction before getting into her loud drunken tirade.

"You know what? I never liked you, even back in Jump city. You were some dumb ass bitch who decided to just stay here on Earth, probably because no one loves you on your own planet." By this time Selina came back out and was restrained by Bruce. She was almost clawing at him to get at Lexi but seemed to falter as she saw how calm I was. I slowly pulled off my beanie as I motioned for her to continue.

"Not only that but it was so easy to make you feel like shit, cuz you are shit. Like who the fuck made you think you were important, because they lied to you. Nightwing likes me! And for some dumb ass reason I have to keep dealing with your name on his lips when all we did was treat you as you deserve." As she paused to take a break, Nightwing moved away from her, as if trying to separate association from her. I heard Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy come out from their respective guest rooms to hear what all of the noise was about. I pulled my fake glasses off my face and tossed both it and the beanie to the side. I motioned her one more time, but she didn't even need my incentive.

"The worst part, is that i thought I was finally rid of you. That I would never have to look at your ugly face again. But noo, you dug your claws into Batman and Gotham draining it of its essence. You are a disease on a town, making it an ugly place. Why don't you go curl up and die somewhere!?" With that seemingly being her final retort, I shrugged and turned to go up the stairs. "Tr-" Before she even got out the rest of the word she was slammed against the wall next to the door. My eyes glowed green as I swung my fist at her face. _WH-AM!_ I followed her flying body through the hole I created, ignoring Bruce and the others.

"Remember what I told you diseased cunt? Call me that shit again, and I would beat you black and blue all over Gotham. You bought to get the grand fucking tour." I didn't even charge up my starbolts. I knew she could take these punches, as she was a superhero. I wasn't trying to kill her, but she will get this grade A beatdown I usually reserve for the heavy hitters of Gotham like Bane. I stopped momentarily in the front yard. With her being able to turn invisible, it would be hard to keep her in one place. As I turned to the right, my body snapped to follow my sight as she kicked me from the left. I flipped up from my spot on the ground. Spitting on the ground, I had to smile. "That was a love tap kiddo. And if you were really all the bad bitch you say you are, you'd fight me straight up." I smirked in knowing as she appeared twenty feet away. She was heaving and her hair fell out of the bun it was in, wild and matted. I could hear Selina begging me to stop, but Brue hushed her. He understood that I needed to get this off my chest. This was no longer a question of morals, but of pride. We Tameranians have it in spades and although I am much nicer than my alien brethren that does not mean that I won't take this shit any more. I sized her up. Her drinking has her still kinda loose on her footing while I am stone cold sober. I ran forward and slid, kicking her feet from under her. Straddling her, I knew this was going to be a one sided fight, but that did not stop me. I slammed my fist into her face a few times, stopping only when I knew she was barely conscious.

"I hope you can hear me you little spec of shit. Next time I even hear the word troq come out of your mouth, I will kill you. I was nice to you tonight, these were love taps. Remember, you don't ever want to cross me again." With that I stood and grabbed her limp body. Throwing it at Nightwing, he easily caught her, although it took some of the wind out of his chest. I walked toward my home, making contact with Nightwing the entire time. He merely shook his head and took his girlfriend to the infirmary. I walked into my home, knowing I effectively ended my problem with Lexi.

 **Boom Chp. 5 Lexi had that shit coming to her. Like I hated her. She was a doucheeee. Anyway, she has been dropped Layla Ali style. Next Chapter, Star goes on patrol with Nightwing, shit happens and she has to go back to Jump. DUH DUH DUMMMM lol R &R. **


	7. Chapter 6: I Would Rather Die

**Hey all. I am not going to lie, I kinda got bogged down with depressing emotions. It's hard to write when you are going through shit like that so I just...vanished and for that, I do apologize. It was unfair to you all. Hopefully you guys forgive me. NOW, with all of my sins aired out, let's rock chap. 6! (And I am going to start naming the Chapters, cuz the way the site numbers the chapters, I get easily confused. -_- )**

Chapter Six: I Would Rather Die

I woke up the next morning with a slight headache, but not even that could stop the smile from stretching across my face. I had laid into Lexi last night, and I couldn't even muster up the strength to pretend to feel guilty. I hopped out of my bed, noting that the sun was actually beginning to shine over Gotham. This day could get no better. Walking through the silent mansion, I run my training regimen in my head. Today was leg day, so that meant forward lunges, plie jumps, reverse lunges, squat jumps, step ups and the dreaded wall sit. I shuddered- no matter how strong I am, I hate the wall sit. It literally was the only time I felt weak, as I had to hold it for what felt like hours. Getting to the front of the training room, I see a sign on the door. Tearing it off, I scan the paper. " _If this is Kori, you do not need to report to training today. I would much rather you get some rest after your show last night. -Bruce."_ I internally winced. I don't know what he meant by show, but with Bruce I could either get a clap on the back for standing up to my prior oppressor, or smack me upside the head for losing my cool. I decided to heed the note and went back to bed, waiting for the scent of breakfast to waft up from the lower levels.

The scent of bacon did just what I knew it would, luring me out of the slumber I was in. Without changing my clothes from the shorts and T-shirt I wore to bed I floated down to the kitchen.

"Coffee...Alfredddd." He chuckled and placed a cup in front of my usual spot. I moan in appreciation as I sipped it down. I shouldn't have gone back to bed. If I sleep past my usual wake up time I turn into a real morning zombie. Just my way or the highway with getting up I guess. I turned toward the people sitting at the table and grunted my greeting. There was an awkward silence until Beast Boy pulled out his phone.

"So...That fight is soooo going on my page on the Justice League site. So many...hey no!" Nightwing unceremoniously snatched the phone and threw it at the wall.

"That fight will not be shared with anyone." Cyborg then decided to snicker as he bit into a piece of bacon.

"That wasn't even a fight. It was a Grade A beatdown. Give me five Lil Lady! Booyah!" I slapped skin with Cyborg, chuckling at his excitement. Raven didn't say anything but I could feel the relief radiating off her. I turned to Nightwing about to inquire about Lexi's condition when I heard the alarm ring through the manor.

 _Blarrrrmmm Blarrmmmm Blarrmmmmmm_

Batman already ran into the kitchen.

"Killer Croc. Cape Carmine. NOW." Without missing a beat I flew toward the chute I kept my costume corset replaced my comfortable T-shirt, leather pants fitting like a second skin, combat boots, glove, and mask. My ensemble complete I fly out of the door, not waiting for Batman and the others.

I knew why Croc was in Cape Carmine. Bane had placed a few venom distribution centers in that area, and Croc hated Venom and with that hate, Bane. Although this proved beneficial to the heroes in the long run, everyday people lived in the area, and they would get harmed if in the way of Croc's rampage. Landing near the lighthouse I assessed the damage so far.

"Few cars thrown at buildings, some of Bane's thugs unconscious- true extent of the injury undetermined at this moment. No venom in clear site, but it could be found later." I turned as I heard the sound of metal crunching together. I turned to see a car slam into my body. I gasped in surprise and annoyance more than anything. Unceremoniously flipping the car off of my body, I wiped the invisible dust off of my suit.

"Oh Croc, that was not a nice way of greeting me. Aren't I your favorite nuisance.." I halted as I got a real good look at Croc. Now Croc is nowhere near handsome, due to a terrible birth defect. His life was far from perfect but he's smart. This Croc- was being influenced by something. His eyes were hazy and he didn't seem to care what he was doing. I dodged the second car he threw and tossed a few starbolts to assess their effectiveness. He turned and roared in annoyance more than hurt. I gritted my teeth. This will be more difficult than I thought. Flying in, I punched him, sending him flying to the left. As he crashed into the building, I looked around for what was causing his..special rampage. I growled as I realized I wouldn't have enough time. He was throwing cars at an accelerating rate, making it difficult for me to get to him. "Maybe I shouldn't have gone solo this time." I chuckled and then threw some stronger starbolts. I smirked as they began to slow him down. I was so sure that this would be the finishing blow as I charged what i thought was my final starbolt.

I was wrong.

I was pushed. I know I was. I was pushed into Croc, and into his deadly claws. I gasped, only to have it cut off by blood flowing into my mouth. The pain was unbearable but I couldn't even scream out. Croc just dropped me down onto the ground, and began walking away. Looking around I couldn't see anything and I worked to grab my transmitter. Pushing the fail safe button, I struggled to breathe as my sight began to darken.

 _The Titans along with Batgirl, Catwoman and Batman hurried to the spot that Croc was last seen. They had known that Kori was there so while they were worried, they felt assured that she was handling the situation. Lexi was left with Alfred as she was still not at one hundred percent. The group was almost there when Batgirl cried out in distress._

" _What's wrong Babs?"_

" _Kori...Kori's fail safe just went off." The Titans looked confused while Batman, Catwoman and Nightwing all visibly paled._

" _Impossible. Not my baby!" Catwoman rammed down on the gas, pushing the Batmobile to impossible limits. Raven just knew she had to fly faster only to collapse suddenly. Beast Boy, in the form of a velociraptor caught her only to see she passed out, grabbing her midsection and whimpering. Nightwing gunned his motorcycle, The T-Car fast on its heels. As the group convened on the scene they saw no Croc and an unconscious Kori. Catwoman began crying._

" _Oh my baby please wake up! You can't leave me. Not like this." She gently cradled Kori in her arms, her tears dripping down onto Kori's face. Batman looked sick behind his cowl and the Titans seemed shell shocked. Raven walked over._

" _I can heal her, but it will take some time. Our safest bet would be take her back to Jump City. She'll be safe from whatever vendetta the Croc has against..."_

" _No."_

 _Everyone looked down at Catwoman's arms, and more specifically, the semi-conscious Kori within them. Beast Boy was the first to break the silence._

" _What? Kori, Raven just said she could save you."_

" _I said no. I would rather die. I would rather die than go back to that wretched city." She coughed and winced at the pain radiating from her limbs. She looked at the people surrounding her, focusing on the man who caused her the most pain._

" _If you guys make me go to Jump City, I will NEVER forgive you." Everyone fell silent as her eyes closed again. A decision had to be made._

 **So yea. Chapter 6. I made Killer Croc have a cameo cuz I always thought he was cool, and looking at his backstory I was right, homeboy is a fucking boss.**

 **Chapter 7 will be interesting. I wonder though: Who pushed Kori? What was causing Croc to act like that? Was it another villain- like the Joker using a new toxin? Or maybe Scarecrow? Or maybe a new villain has graced the scene, and we just aren't ready for em.**

 **Again thanks for putting up with my sad hiatus. I hope you guys forgive me.**

 **. Wuv youuu**


	8. Chapter 7: I Caused This

**Chapter 7 ladies and gentlemen! Not going to lie I have been thinking how I want to do this, and I know now. EVERYONE MUST DIE. JK, wouldn't do that. Leggo with Chapter 7.**

Chapter 7: I Caused This.

When I woke up, to a bright sun and birds chirping, I knew my dying wish had been ignored. As much as I loved the sun, this was not where I wanted to be when I woke up. Growling in frustration, I stood, knowing that I would feel no pain. I grabbed my tattered clothing and began to put it on. Just as I was pulling up the pants Nightwing walked into the room.

"Oh, you're awake. You should have told someone."

He seemed to be a bit uncomfortable, and I used that to my advantage.  
"Wanna tell me who defied my wish? I don't want to be here I was, _am_ content at home." I finished pulling up my pants. He straightened up further at my accusation.

"Batman ordered us to. Catwoman also threatened our life if we didn't." He shudders. "I don't know about you but I would rather keep you alive so I wouldn't get targeted by two people with a lot of money and a lot of anger."

Walking closer, he put his hand on my shoulder and my heart stuttered on the contact. I grit my teeth in annoyance at my fickle heart.

"I am really glad that you are ok...Kori." I looked at his hand and then into his mask. Shrugging it off I walked out of the room leaving Nightwing sighing, before he followed after me.

Walking into the main room, I was unsurprised to see nothing had changed. The large Tv still commanded the main room, with the large couch sitting right in front of it for optimal gaming. I kept moving toward the door, only to have Nightwing bar my way.

"You can't leave Kori. You still have to explain what happened out there."

I scoffed and crossed my arms.

"What happened...hmmm. SHIT HAPPENED. Now, can I go?" He stood appraising my defensive stance, before typing in a code in the wall.I heard the blaring in the tower before the Tower went into lockdown.

"...What the fuck Richard! Now how long do I have to be in here?" I knew from past experience, that the reinforced doors now coating every feasible exit in the tower would not bow down to my starbolts.

"However long it takes. You need to sit down and explain what happened." He moves toward the couch and plops down, too calm for my rising anger to appreciate.

"I am waiting."

I grit my teeth and sat down on the opposite end, prepared to be quiet for a long time.

 _Nightwing stared at the annoyed Tamaranian across the couch from him. He took his time, allowing his gaze to start at her feet, up those long legs he had the chance to ogle in the sick bay, toward her tight midsection, cleared of all wounds, to the round globes on her chest, to the pout her red lips were displaying. God, he wanted to kiss that pout right off her face. 'Although,' he mused, 'That may make her punch me, and that sounds unpleasant.' He knew he shouldn't still feel...things toward her, especially after all of these years of estrangement, but he couldn't help it. Even before he knew that Kori was his...was Starfire, he liked the way she looked at the Manor. She held no torch for the Titans, fawning over their title as superhero, as so many people do. It caught him off guard at first but in a good way. Then she nipped any argument he may have had with Lexi in the bud._

 _Speaking of Lexi, he didn't want to tell Star yet, but they broke up after that fight. The things Lexi said was a real eye opener. Especially after Star seemed to be slowly forgiving all of them._

 **(Flashback...*flashback noise*)**

 _Nightwing laid Lexi down in the sick bay. Grabbing some ice packs, some towels, and a bowl of warm water, he sat next to his girlfriend._

 _He didn't readily show it, but he was pissed. This fight didn't have to happen and the things Lexi said embarrassed and appalled him. As he tended her wounds, Kori walked in, grabbed some tylenol and walked right back out. He stared at the door long after she left._

" _That bitch, cut my face."_

 _Nightwing sighed and turned to his now conscious girlfriend. She was checking her face looking into a mirror. Nightwing decided to broach the subject now before he lost his edge._

" _Why did you say all of those things to Kori? She has been nothing but hospitable to us all."_

 _Lexi scoffed and turned to her boyfriend.  
_ " _I said those things because they were the truth. I am so sick of her Richard. I just want her to vanish." Nightwing shook his head. He knew what he had to do,and he knew it wouldn't be pretty._

" _Lexi, let's break up. Your emotions are damaging to the team and any friendship we can make with Gotham's heroes."_

" _But...Richard. Baby we can talk this out..!" He shook his head and stepped away from her walking toward the door._

" _No we can't. We can't be together any more Lexi."_

 _He began to walk out the door when he heard Lexi mutter something._

" _It's all her fault. If she wasn't here none of this would happen. I wish she would just disappear!"_

 _Nightwing ignored her mutterings as a scorned woman._

 _(_ **End of flashback)**

 _Looking back at Star he began to worry, thinking of what Lexi said. Abruptly he stood, startling Kori._

" _This is all my fault."_

"This is all my fault." I glanced up at Nightwing. Refusing to bow down at his opening for discussion, I looked over to the now blocked sun. Not taking my obvious hint he strode in front of me and glared.

"Did anything happen while you were fighting Croc? Something that you couldn't understand?"

I looked up at him with a start, then back down. Analyzing the fight in my mind, I thought back to the incident where I was pushed.

"This is going to sound weird...but I was pushed. I couldn't see...COULDN'T SEE. THAT BITCH..She tried to get me killed!"

I pushed past Nightwing only to turn back around.

"Where is she Richard? I am going to have her head on a platter!" I was fuming and saw Nightwing pull out his communicator.

"Cyborg...come in Cyborg."

A smattering of static and distinct female giggles came out from the other side. I cocked my head in slight interest before I heard Cyborg's baritone.

"Yeah, boss? Wassup?"

"What are you doing? Are you still in Gotham?"

The sound of rustling was evident.

"Well yea...just not at the Manor. Me and Karen are out...patrolling."

I nodded in understanding before snatching the communicator from Nightwing. Ignoring his groan of annoyance, I decided to take charge of this questioning.

"Listen Cy, it's Kori. We can be happy for my full recovery later. Ask Babs to check to see if Lexi is still in the Manor. I have a feeling...no I fucking know that bitch tried to have me killed."

 _The day that Kori fought Killer Croc and almost died... this happened._ **(flashback noise*)**

 _Lexi had awoken around the same time that Kori did, but not in happiness. She gritted her teeth in annoyance, tears of rage streaming down her face. She could not believe Nightwing would break up with HER. For a freaking alien. An alien who had already shut the door in Nightwing's face. She was manipulating them all, and Lexi decided she was going to put an end to it. PERMANENTLY._

 _Satisfied with the decision her newly fractured mind created she changed into some more comfortable clothes and snuck out of the Manor. It was fairly easy since all of the residents were still deep in slumber._

 _Walking through the desolate streets of Gotham, Lexi began to plot out how she was going to kill Kori. She walked by a few buildings before coming across one of the LAZIEST cops in Gotham. Asleep in his car during his shift, he left out some very_ _ **important**_ _documents about the latest bust of tainted Venom he participated in. With just these documents Lexi had her plan. Cackling uncontrollably, she took the steps necessary to make the plan work. Sneaking into the police station, she stole three syringes full of tainted venom. She reared her head back in disgust over the idea of using it herself, but she knew that wasn't her plan. Next step was breaking into the temporary holding cell Killer Croc was in. He was captured along with the Venom. Sure, she had to kill a few cops to get to him, and sure she even killed the first cop she came across. Already broke one law, why not break them all?_

 _Killer Croc was wary of the young girl, and with good reason, but was lured out with the promise of getting to destroy Bane. By now, the sun was high in the sky as Croc led Lexi to Cape Carmine._

 _Readying her syringes she sprung on him. Injecting all three in quick succession she hopped off of him and then disappeared. She stayed close enough to see that Croc quickly dispatched of Bane's thugs and began destroying random items in the city. Her plan flowed smoothly as Kori brashly ran out on her own to fight Croc. Initially her plan was for Croc to kill Kori in a bloody battle, and be killed by Batman and the others. Kori is dead, Croc can't tell that SHE was the one to let her out and she gets back Nightwing. Simple_

 _But of course, the stubborn alien whore refused to die. She was actually about to incapacitate Croc, and that could prove to be her undoing. So with her powers in full overdrive, she stepped out behind Koriu and pushed her. Right into Croc's waiting claws. It was like poetic in its execution. She stood over Kori for a few seconds as the girl struggled to breathe. She was so sure that she was dead, that she didn't even care that Croc was wandering off. She walked away, hearing all of the noise that Batman and friends made as they made it to the worthless alien._

" _Goodbye Troq..." With that, Lexi vanished into the shadows to prepare her next plan._

 **WELL. I was not ready. Like I was ready but I wasn't. Not really. Now D...don't flip out mkay? But this is a great place to stop the chapter. Thanks for reading. You make me so happy \\(o.o)/**


End file.
